Fulfilling A Dream
by Kairinu-sama
Summary: Why are you leaving, Hinata?......Why, hm I guess to fulfill a lovely dream. Read and Review purizu!
1. prologue

Fulfilling a Dream – Prologue 

Hello, I'm hoping to get good feedback from this. If I don't, I donno what'll happen...but you know. Anyways, I've seen the episode where it's about the Uchiha slaughter, but I don't remember the dialogue, I'm sorry if it's not what they actually said, I'll try my hardest though.

"You were always smiling, real friendly like, but the way you smiled was so empty it hurt to watch you."

-Wolfwood

This quote reminds me of how Hinata would be after what happens, in the prologue.

"..." talking

_it burns! thoughts_

**day and place** scene change

**time frame change**

Story Start:

The young, five-year old Itachi held tightly to his mother's warm hand. He stared curiously at the new, black haired baby in her arms.

A small bundle attached itself to him; he looked down, forgetting about the baby and his mother's hand. The young girl, five-years like him, looked up at him with a bright smile. Her silver eyes, violet swirling in them, were wide with joy. "Itachi-kun!" she whispered excitedly.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." He smiled at her.

"I have to show you something." She took his hand, lacing her fingers with his; his pale skin turned bright red.

Hinata dragged him around to the back and towards the small pond. She knelt down, getting the knees of her purple silk kimono dirty and letting go of his hand. She put the tips of her fingers in the water as Itachi kneeled next to her.

"The koi had babies." She told him, her tiny, spidery voice giggling as the fish gently kissed her tiny fingertips.

His fingers slipped into the water as well, he didn't notice the tickling feelings on his fingers as the koi kissed them; his attention focused on Hinata.

"I—I don't want you to ever leave me." She blushed brilliantly, " When we're older, I want to—to be with you." She looked up at him. "Promise you'll never leave me." Her eyes were hopeful.

"I promise." He told her matter-of-factly before he placed an innocent peck on her cheek.

**Sunday, Uchiha Manor** (donno what to call it)

**10 years later**

Itachi surveyed his handy-work when he felt a tug on his clothing. He turned and found his younger brother.

"Onii-chan, what happened?" The young boy asked.

"I was...testing myself." He stated, gritting his teeth for the lie he told his brother.

"Onii—Onii-chan...?" Sasuke backed up as Shuriken zoomed past him. Piercing his flesh.

"But you—Your so weak, you're not even worth killing." Itachi said bitterly, upset for the lies flowing forth from parched lips. "Live in suffering, until you are deemed worthy, strong enough, to die by my hands." Itachi spat bitterly before using his chakra to disappear in a silent pop. Leaving behind a trembling, crying Sasuke Uchiha.

**Hyuuga Manor, Same day**

Hinata, appearing to be 12 years old from the heavy clothing she wore, watched as all the Hyuuga clan ninjas popped silently from the sitting room.

"Wh—what's going o—on?" She asked her father.

"Your Itachi-_kun_, just slaughtered the Uchiha clan." Hiashi spat bitterly, as he pushed past her. Hinata shook her head before fleeing to her room.

ooo

She entered her room and closed the door, noticing a dark shadow in a corner of her room.

"Itachi-kun?" She stepped forwards. Itachi moved to stand before her.

"Hinata, I'm leaving."

"B—but you promised you wouldn't!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"A childhood promise can only stand for so long." He whispered sadly into her ear, "I only came to say a last good bye."

"B—but..."

Itachi leaned forwards and pushed his dry, parched lips against her forehead. "Come find me." He murmured into her ear before disappearing from her arms.

Hinata threw herself onto her bed sobbing into her pillow. It wasn't the smell of blood or the fact he had just murdered his entire family. It was the fact that he left her that made her cry the hardest.

**Fire country forest area**

Itachi pushed himself to run as far as he could. Pushing every ounce of chakra he could reach into his legs. He could feel, it seemed, twenty stitches in each side; his breathing was harsh and ragged. His legs gave out and he collapsed in front of a small cabin with black curtains. The door opened curiously.

"Hinata—chan," He gasped, "Come find me..." His head fell forwards, landing on the ground as he fell into unconsciousness.

**Prologue End**

A.N. So what dya think? Review please

Kairinu-sama,

signing off.


	2. chapter one

Fulfilling a Dream chapter one – Getting There

A.n. okay….long time in coming I know….its not like may people reviewed anyways but…. . anyways..i've had idea after idea running through my mind of like…two different stories, one isn't even created…anyways…this is just reflecting on memories, and how the two antagonists (thas the main char right? Don't remember XD) are feeling..and doing. Thank you to Dearx and juliagulia1017, the only two people to review out of eighty-nine people.

"If a dream comes true then it was never a dream. The point of a dream is that it isn't real."

-Unknown

"..." Talking

_it burns! thoughts_

**day and place** scene change

_**Memories**_

A line means, same place, different characters or the end of the chapter...

Story Start:

**Thursday, February eleventh. Four years later. Team ten's training area (they _are_ team ten right?)**

Hinata sat in the bushes by her team's training area. She watched closely as her doppelganger fought with Kiba, she was impressed by the Inuzuka's skill. He would one day be as good as his mother and sister. She jumped when she felt a cold nose nudging her fingers. She looked down at Akamaru, Kiba's tiny pet.

"Shh, don't tell Kiba." She whispered and pat him on the head when he was about to yip at her. He leaned into her soft touch.

"Hinata," Kurenai was next to her, causing her to jump in surprise. She had not heard the older jounin approach. "You must be getting tired, expending your chakra day after day, just to keep that clone in place." I shrugged and she looked at me, her red eyes holding nothing but concern. "Why can't you tell, at least your team? Akamaru knows, why not Kiba-kun and Shino-kun?" She asked the Hyuuga.

"I—I'm not sure, Kurenai-chan." Hinata had been friends with the older woman before 'becoming a genin.' She yawned slightly, and her clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kiba looked around wildly.

Hinata tried to summon another clone, but her chakra was expelled for the rest of the day. She sighed and burst out of the bush. In a blur she had grabbed Kiba's arm and pushed it against his back, in the process knocking him to the ground. She whipped out a kunai and held it to his throat, breathing harshly.

"Hi—Hinata-chan…" His dark eye looked at her awkwardly, appraising her all of a sudden large and heaving chest. She blushed and stood up, walking off of him, making sure to step on his head, muttering something about perverted kids she walked away from the training grounds. She was a little more than angry at that moment.

**Same day, Akatsuki training grounds. **

Itachi pounded relentlessly into the fair sized pell. As hard as he tried, his mind always wandered back to her. It had been four years. Four unbelievably painful years. Whether it was her shy smile, or her soft violet black locks; the way she blushed when he did or said something obtrusive. He remembered their first date. They were fourteen then, she wasn't entirely awake when he dragged her from the house.

_**The fourteen-year-old boy grabbed onto the girl's hand and led her forcefully away from the house. **_

"_**Itachi-kun…I need to change!" She yelled at him, well…as close to a yell her whispery voice could get. He looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk. He knew she would blush; he loved it, which was why he had taken her from the comfort of her home in her nightwear.**_

_**He led her to the park, she was still in her slippers and was trying very hard to cover her developing breasts; they were barely concealed because of the light purple spaghetti strap top she wore with the purple flannel pants. He seemed, now, to notice how undressed she looked; sighing he whipped off his sweater and put it on her before leading her the rest of the way to a cherry blossom tree, a light blue blanket awaiting them with a nicely packed basket atop it.**_

_**Hinata gasped in recognition, her eyes wide as she watched him open the basket and set up the nicely decorated and packed bento boxes. He patted the spot next to him as he pulled out a set of chopsticks. One set…two sticks…he grinned wickedly. His father was great. While his mother had finished packing the boxes, his father made sure there were only enough chopsticks for one person. He was devilish indeed. **_

_**The girl gulped at the wicked look on Itachi's face he opened a box and held it up. He dipped the wooden utensils into the food and proceeded to feed her. She refused at first but after watching him stuff his face she whimpered, pawing at his knee, her mouth open delicately and he placed a morsel into it. After the picnic, he had succeeded in catching her off guard and placing a delicate kiss on her lips; she froze before gently, applying her own pressure. He pulled away and ran off, waving over his shoulder. **_

Itachi chuckled slightly at the memory. Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be dwelling on that. Hopefully she wasn't either. He may have told her to find him, but he had changed…things weren't the same as before. He could still feel the way he did four years ago. God only knows, she did too. He wasn't sure though. His heart fluttered slightly when he thought of her. His breathing turned erratic when he remembered their first kiss, and their parting kiss. Did that mean he still wanted her?

He sighed, giving one last shattering kick to the pell before walking away. Itachi wanted so badly to go see her, so badly to drag her away. But he couldn't, oh god no, he couldn't do that, he was a missing nin; he had killed his family, if that hadn't changed her feelings for him, he wasn't sure what would.

**February 13, Jounin exams.**

Hinata watched her friends battle each other for Jounin rank. She stood proudly in the sidelines wearing her jounin suit. Sure, she could be here in her ANBU vest and clothing, but she didn't like wearing them, they were too constricting. And besides, she only made ANBU by a hair, nothing to be too proud of.

She hadn't showed her true self to her team since her chakra ran out on Thursday. She was embarrassed by what happened, but now that her father had died honourably, she could be free. It was her right to head of the house but she told Neji that he'd have it, because she was leaving. He had protested vehemently, saying she was too weak to leave. Giggling to herself, she remembered how in a second she had him pinned to the wall of the dining room, a kunai pressed to his throat.

Hinata was suddenly troubled by something, her eyes darkening slightly, showing she was in deep thought.

**_Hinata rushed to her room, not believing for a minute that Itachi had murdered his family. She saw a figure in a corner of her room and Itachi stepped out into the light, covered in blood and trembling. _**

"_**Itachi-kun?" She moved towards him as he moved towards her. A grim expression on his smudged face.**_

"_**Hinata," he paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm leaving." **_

"_**B—but you promised you'd stay with me!" She cried, embracing him tightly**_

"**_A promise from childhood…can't always stand forever." He looked at her wistfully, "Most don't." _**

"_**B—but…" She pushed her face into his chest, "I need you." She whispered, not able to look in his eyes.**_

_**He sighed then leaned forward "Come find me." His hot breath caressing her ear. And then he disappeared, leaving one of her fluffy pillows in his place.**_

_**Hinata let out a painful sob as she collapsed on her bed. More upset about him leaving then slaughtering his clan.**_

Hinata sighed and looked down at the field, where Naruto had beat her cousin and both were now staring up at her oddly. She waved, flashing them a rather forward grin before turning and leaving. She needed to see Tsunade-sama.

**Same day, Hokage's Tower (office?**)

Hinata knocked on the door, ignoring the spluttering Jounin taking Shizune's place as secretary; the secretary herself was taking Tsunade's place, as the Hokage was too drunk to function properly. Hinata walked in, glaring at the Jounin, pointing to her ANBU tattoo. That shut him up.

"Tsunade-sama." Hinata bowed her head at the drowsy eyed, flushed Hokage.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Come, share yer victerrry!" She slurred excitedly, holding out a cup of sake.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have…a request."

"Sherr…what ish it?" Tsunade poured another sake for herself and downed it.

"I want to leave. I've given the title of head to Neji-kun. I want you to mark me as missing-nin…but do not send anyone out to retrieve me." Hinata saw that Tsunade was immediately sober. "In return for this, I promise not to commit any crimes or join any organizations; the minute I do, and you find out, send someone out to assassinate or retrieve me, I wont resist. Can you comply?"

Tsunade sat in though a moment. Her fingers rubbing the edge of her cup, she sighed. "Alright."

Hinata nodded, "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama." She stood and headed to the door.

"Why, though?" Tsunade's curios voice stopped her.

Why did she want to leave? She couldn't outright say she was going to find Itachi, that she wanted a S-class criminal as if she would die without him. "Hm…I guess…to fulfill a lovely dream." And she left. Leaving Tsunade to ponder her words.

**Rain country, forest.**

Two weeks ago, Hinata had left. She told Neji her secret, why she was suddenly in ANBU uniform with a tattoo…and why she suddenly had maidenly curves. She told her teammates too. And now here she was, running through rain country. She didn't realize when she decided to leave, that she wasn't sure what she was watching for. Was it mass killings? Sightings of Akatsuki members? Or Akatsuki members themselves?

It was getting dark and cold, so she stopped in a small clearing. Starting a fire and leaning against a tree, her eyes fluttering closed.

-------------------------------

Itachi and Kisame walked through a forest in Rain country. They picked their way among the foliage; they had just finished a mission and wished for a place to rest. That was when they noticed a fire, blinking in the distance.

Itachi picked up his pace, wanted to get to the inviting light as soon as possible.

"Itachi," Kisame's growling voice held warning in it.

"We can kill any shinobi who might be camping there." Was Itachi's cool reply as he burst into an all out run.

Once there, they were both shocked…well…more expecting to see an ANBU or Jounin. Not a young woman, leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. She was wearing a long sleeved, frilly, violet shirt. Black jeans with a silver chain, rings were also on her clenched hands. She wore heavy looking shoes and dark make up barely misted over her eyelids.

Kisame was ready to kill her with a kunai, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back at Itachi curiously, his yellow eyes wide.

There was something about this girl. Her pale skin, violet black hair. Itachi wasn't sure…maybe it was her conservative yet forward style of dress. He just didn't know. So he sat down on the ground next to her, feeling the heat from the fire as he pulled out a portable teakettle, bottle of water, a tea bag, and a cup. He sighed in content as he warmed up and made his tea. Letting the water boil with the bag before pouring it into the cup and drinking it with soft sighs of relief.

Kisame sat across from the girl, glaring at her the entire time as he shifted uncomfortably. He finally gave up and flopped on the ground and closed his eyes, glad for the fire as he poked it with a stick.

------------------------

a.n. Love it? Like it? Absolutely despise it? Let me know and review!

Okay, I'm not sure about this one, so yeah..i hope its long enough, I'll try to make the chapters long, and short in coming…Not sure how it'll work though, with school, and work and such. Thank you!

Kairinu-chan,

Signing off.


	3. Chapter two

A.N. okay…here I am…. i think…. anyways, long time ne? Usually I don't think of writing when I get on the computer, I sign in on msn (my normal account not redwaters) and read web comics and fanfics. But I decided I should stop procrastinating or whatever and write more to FAD. Sorry for the wait.

"I don't understand it myself. I can't help it. I can't help being in love."

Shuichi Shindou

"..." Talking

_It burns! Thoughts_

**Day and place** scene change

_**Memories**_

A line means, same place, different characters or the end of the chapter...

Story Start:

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. She heard talking, but didn't want to open her eyes. She activated her byakugan, quietly, and observed her fire behind her eyelids.

"It appears my fire has been taken over." She whispered. Raising her arms over her head in a stretch.

One of the shadowy figures turned over to her.

"We saw your fire, realized how tired and cold we were, and borrowed your space and heat." The voice was cold and almost sounded slippery. It reminded her so much— "I apologize."

"It's fine." She whispered as she reached into her pack for her canteen. She took a swig and leaned forward. It was very tempting to open her eyes. But she knew these people. At least…she knew one of them.

--------------------------

Itachi couldn't help but gaze at her. The woman whom the fire belonged to. She looked so calm and peaceful. Seemed so innocent, but he noticed the kunai holstered on her thigh, and the headband around the other.

"It appears my fire has been taken over."

He looked over at her voice. It was so familiar. That spidery whisper he missed so much. _Could this woman be…no Hinata would never be allowed to leave Konohagakure._

"We saw your fire—" he hardly knew what he was saying until he was finished. And he realized how cold his voice had sounded and he regretted it. "I apologize." The apology wasn't just for borrowing her space, but also for sounding cold. She didn't need to know that though.

"It's fine." Her eyes were still closed. How did she see? He wanted so badly for her eyes to open. He wanted to see, so much, if this woman was his Hinata-chan.

He looked over at Kisame. The shark was sleeping still, snoring loudly. The Uchiha took a gulp of tea.

"Open your eyes." He stated bluntly.

"Wh—what?" came her surprised reply.

"You're not blind, open your eyes. Let me see them." He closed his own and leaned forward ready to stand.

"B—but…"

"Or shall I force them open myself." It was more a statement then question.

------------------

Hinata sighed. It was no use hiding herself anymore.

"I will." She said, just as he moved closer. Sitting next to her and gazing intently on her face.

She blinked her eyes open. Sleepily. She also dropped her byakugan and opened her eyes fully. Turning to face him.

"What are you doing here?" his words were cold. They hurt her.

"Looking for you. Just like you said to."

"You seriously believed me? I was young. I was a fool." It was the cold truth. She knew that much. "I didn't expect you to actually do so."

"But I love you. I can't stop loving you. I neede—"

"Shut up and listen." His eyes were cold and dark depths. She hated them this way. "I'm bad for you. Only horrible things lie in wait for those near to my heart. Go back to your quaint village. There is no place for you with me. I am sorry Hinata." He kissed her cheek and stood. Going over to the sleeping shark. He touched Kisame's shoulder and disappeared.

Hinata's eyes watered, and soon tears fell down her cheeks. "I will not give up." She said to the air. Her palm resting on her cheek, saving the warmth left by from his cold, stern lips.

---------------------

"That was cold of you Itachi-san."

"It's for her own good. But knowing her she's too stubborn to give up so easily. She probably fought kicking and screaming to be able to leave and come find me." Itachi said quietly. His hard eyes looking ahead; his sharingan activated. "I told you."

Kisame looked around and then before he knew what was happening the girl was sitting on his shoulders. "Wh-What the--! Hey get off of me!" He tried to shake her off.

"Not until Itachi-kun agrees to let me stay."

"Hi—"

"Before you say no, let me explain. Hokage-sama said that I could leave, I gave her the conditions and she, unwillingly agreed. Those conditions are that I do not join organizations, and that I commit no crimes. The minute I am signed in any bingo books, she will send nins to retrieve me. She knows nothing of my reasons for leaving. She was the only one who didn't put up a fight." Hinata said slowly, resting her head and arms on Kisame's head.

"Hinata, it's dangerous to be with me. To be with any Akatsuki missing nin."

"I'm an ANBU ranked Konoha nin, I can handle myself." Hinata said, grinning as Kisame stopped trying to get her off and held her ankles, helping her balance.

"Hinata, I don't like this."

"C'mon Itachi-kun, I don't have any where else to go. I don't want to be back home, because then Neji-san will probably force me to be the head of the clan. I was only barely able to make him take the position. I can't go back now." She told him sternly as she jumped off of Kisame and landed in front of Itachi. She walked backwards a pleading glint in her pale eyes.

"If you get hurt it isn't my fault. I'm not going to protect you either. It's as you said, you can handle yourself." Itachi growled. Not liking how she was able to control him so easily.

"Thank you!" She lunged at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she planted a firm kiss on his lips. After she finished she jumped back onto Kisame's shoulders. "Nice to meet you Shark-san, we'll be companions for awhile." She patted his head, causing him to growl.

---------------------------

A.N. this probably isn't as good as it could be. And it probably isn't as long as it should be. But it gets hard to write. Especially when I put way too much dialogue. And for that I am sorry too. Next chapter I'll try for there to be a little less dialogue, and a little more description.

Thanks for reading and a special thanks to those who reviewed on chapter 2: **juliagulia1017 and MasterChimChim **anonymous.

Kairinu-sama,

Signing off.


	4. chapter three

An. This will be basically a memory the whole way through…Hinata's based on when she left…like…what people did to stop her and clear up some things in Konohagakure and such…so y'know, enjoy. **And thanks to those who have reviewed on the first two chapters and prologue.**

"Even though the clock turns backwards, the sin I've committed cant be changed. The first and last person who understood me is burned into my memory."

Cage, Dir en grey (I thought it sounded like FaD Itachi )

"..." Talking

_It burns! Thoughts_

**Day and place** scene change

_**Memories**_

Story Start:

Hinata looked around the forest curiously, still perched on Kisame's shoulders. Itachi glanced at her.

"You said that only Tsunade-sama didn't put up a fight…so who did?" he asked boredly.

Hinata thought for a moment and then grinned, "Well Neji-niisanhad a fit."

_**Hinata stared at her younger cousin with a hard expression. **_

"_**You can't go, it is your place to lead the clan!" Neji yelled at her from across the table.**_

"_**But I am giving it to you. I don't wish it, I have to leave. To fulfill my dream."**_

"_**But Hinata-sama! This house wont listen to the singing of a caged bird!" Neji tried to protest. He was breaking slowly. Bending to his cousins will. When had she become so…persistent and grown up.**_

"_**Then they shall have no order until they decide to listen." Hinata joked dryly. "Listen, Neji-niisan, most of them fought for my taking over, just as you are now. But they gave up and agreed that you are the next best choice. They will listen and if not threaten them with Hanabi-chan. Kami-sama knows they will then"**_

"_**I don't like it." Neji said softly, "you're too weak to be out there alone." And in a minute she had him pinned to the wall with a kunai to his throat. **_

"_**Weak you say?" her brow lifted in question. **_

"_**As soon as you set foot in Konohagakure again this position is yours once more." **_

"_**As you wish it Neji-niisama." She grinned, put away her kunai and left. **_

Hinata grinned as she recalled the memory.

"And of course Kurenai-chan did."

"God I hated that woman." Itachi growled.

_**Hinata stood in front of Team 8 (hee, look I got it right this time! XD) and said the most undesired thing she could've said. "I'm leaving Konoha."**_

"_**Why are you leaving?" Kiba barked angrily. "When are you leaving?" **_

"_**Tomorrow morning, and the reason is so that I can find someone important to me."**_

"_**Hinata-chan can I speak with you. Over there?" Kurenai gritted.**_

"_**Of course, Kurenai-chan." Hinata was oblivious to her friend's ire.**_

_**When over by a tree, away from the boys Kurenai glared at Hinata openly. "Why are you going after him? He's a traitor!"**_

"_**I love him. I don't care about what her did to his clan. You didn't see him afterwards!" Hinata defended. **_

"_**What about Sasuke? He told his younger brother to get stronger so he was worth killing, and you forgive that too?" Kurenai gestured wildly with her hands. She always had when she was angry enough.**_

"_**He lied to protect Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to have seen it at all. He came to my room before he left, to say goodbye to me. You should have seen how sad he looked! He was like a lost puppy, his eyes were watering! He hated what he did to Sasuke and his clan. He told me 'Come find me.' And he kissed me. I have to go after him, Kurenai, the least you could do is support me." Hinata pleaded with the older woman.**_

"_**What if he hurts you? Or you get hurt with him?" Kurenai wanted to believe that what Hinata said was true, but was finding it hard. The Hyuuga could see it in her expressive red eyes. **_

"_**I'm an ANBU, that's what I do. I take care of myself along with others. Surely I can handle being with him." Hinata smiled sadly, "and if he hurts me, that'll be okay too. Because I know that deep down, inside his heart. He loves me too." **_

_**This is what broke the jounin. Kurenai threw her arms around Hinata. "Just be careful, and always know that I'll miss you, and if you come back, I'll comfort you." She whispered.**_

"_**Thank you." Hinata smiled. **_

"And then Kiba-kun tried to hit on me." This earned a growl from Itachi. "It didn't work. He said 'you tell us your leaving now, before I even have a chance to make a move!' and I told him he'd be better off screwing a tree." Kisame chuckled.

"Sasuke-kun was rather cold about the whole thing." Hinata frowned thoughtfully, "he really hates you, you know."

Itachi shrugged.

_**Hinata hugged Sakura tightly. "Good luck as a medic, Sakura-chan!" she smiled.**_

"_**Thank you. And good luck with your dream, we'll miss you." Sakura said while wiping tears from her eyes. **_

_**Sasuke glared at Hinata. "If you're going to find my brother. Know that when I find him, and you're with him, I wont hesitate to kill you too." **_

_**Hinata's smile had been sweet. Too sweet, "and you know this, I am an ANBU. I have more time and experience as a ninja. When you find us, no. If you find us, I'll take your ass and hand it to you on a silver platter." **_

_**Sasuke looked disgruntled. **_

"_**You sure we can't buy you ramen to see you out?" Naruto looked at her through squinted blue eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I have to pack my supplies before I leave tomorrow. I also need to sleep well." She smiled at his disappointment. The fox really was annoying, and too long in his company would make any patience for finding Itachi dissipate. **_

_**Kakashi looked up from his novel and nodded, "Good luck." Was all he said before returning to the erotic words printed on the paper.**_

"_**See you Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto." Hinata waved as she walked away, purposely leaving out Sasuke's name. **_

Itachi smirked, "he's full of himself."

"And you aren't?" Hinata looked at him with a raised brow, her lavender swirled eyes glittering with laughter.

And Itachi did the unthinkable and most uncharacteristic. He pulled her from Kisame's shoulders and pinned her to the ground, straddling her. His face inches away, a grin spreading across his lips. His eyes were the warm night-with-no-stars color she remembered.

"I like your eyes better this way." She murmured before pressing her lips to his own. He returned the kiss, deepening it with his tongue slipping into her mouth. And then Kisame cleared his throat and they broke away. Both sporting blushes.

"As I was going to say, don't insult me with such…average inspirations in mind, please." His voice was husky and his eyes glittering with want.

"I'll do as I wish." She smiled and pecked his lips before disappearing and reappearing back on Kisame's shoulders. "Why didn't you save me shark-san?"

"You looked comfortable down there." The shark replied before bursting into jovial laughter.

Hinata giggled and winked at Itachi. "I suppose I was."

**TBC**

--------------

An. So what do you think? Good bad, informative enough of how people struggled with Hinata's leaving? Leave a review, Kk-chan would very much appreciate it.

And thanks again to all those who already have!

Kairinu-sama,

Signing off.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

a.n. I m sorry to have to post this, but it has become inevitable.

FAD will have to go on a temporary hiatus, my muse wants to focus on various other stories (mostly trying to get my novel rolling) most of which I haven't finished because I've been worrying bout FAD.

I am sorry to whatever fan base it may have accumulated. But the FAD plot bunnies were scared away by the bigger badder plot bunnies of other stories…and my muse wants me to stop. And also I have PATs this month so it would be easier if I put my major fic on hold until I can get a few chapters written.

My yaoi stories are still in action, as they tend to be quick and easy to write in my minimal free time. So I encourage everyone to give them a shot and also give me some requests!

I am going to Calgary next month to go to my dad's (YES! Away from stupid Bonnyville!) So I can look forward to a month off of waitressing, washing dishes and Chinese food, and a month of free time to kill with writing

If any body is interested in my posting the stories that have been in my head forever here are some summaries:

Love in a Childish Manner: Kagome is the sole female heir to the Higurashi clan, the elders have paired her off with her most compatible match: Sesshoumaru Taisho. It is prophesied by her mother, Reika Higurashi, that Kagome will be taken away by a great devil and to become the victim of many wrongs. Only her one true love can save her and help her recuperate. Can Sesshoumaru save a mentally 4-year-old Kagome before her powers release and cause great harm?

Once Upon a Rainy Accident: Kagome and her mom get into a fight about Suikotsu, her mom's new boyfriend. Kagome becomes overwhelmed and runs out of the house weeping, she slips and falls in the road. Instead of getting up, she stays there and almost gets crushed by a sporty vehicle. "Yasha" Tucker, driving to his father's estate with his brother "Shou" Tucker. He stops when he hears an ear-shattering scream from underneath the vehicle, he backs up and puts his cigarette out and jumps from the car, followed by Shou. What will happen when Shou accidentally marks her as his intended in the hospital and it's discovered that she isn't really so human?

There is a NANA one too…unfinished but it don't matter because FF doesn't have a NANA section yet…

And of course my Novel….

Tongue Tied: Levi Maxwell, femme-fearing idiot extraordinaire. Jacob something or other, the Caramel topping for our "Vanilla ice cream" what will happen when the man Levi pines for asks him out to ice cream one night after work in the library? A full-blown relationship, or just fling? And what will stand in their way, Macy Lee? Their Society? Religious groups? Who knows, its all wacky misadventure in Tongue Tied. Not that this matters…I can't post it on FF and I barely have three pages done…

But any who, this has been a rather long note….let me know what you think of my summaries, request songs and pairs for my naruto yaoi fics….anything

I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY FOR THOSE WAITING FOR fad TO UPDATE! Summer time will be more productive I promise

Kairinu-baka,

Signing off.

P.S. anybody like to role-play romantic non-canon anime match ups?

Give me shout at either redwaters 26 hotmail . com or kaylin 91 hotmail .com minus the spaces.


	6. chapter four

FaD ch 4

A.n. this has been dying to get into words forever! Omg…okay…I hope everyone likes this.

"..." Talking

_It burns! Thoughts_

**Day and place** scene change

_**Memories**_

"If you aren't remembered, then you never existed."

Lain

Story start:

Hinata and Itachi sat beside each other close to the fire. Her shoulder resting on his. Kisame lay on the other side pretending to sleep.

"Ita-kun…do you remember—"

"I've never forgotten." Itachi interrupted.

"Let me reminisce will you." Hinata punched his arm playfully. He nodded with a small serene smile. An expression he hadn't worn in years.

"Do you remember the koi babies?" She looked at him, he nodded, "Well, they grew up…had babies, and then one of them got sick. We had to kill it, but I was scared that if we killed the mother the babies wouldn't survive. But they pulled through. It reminded me of how I was feeling about you." Hinata finished in the barest of whispers.

"How were you feeling?" Itachi was curious now.

"I felt like I was going to die, without you to keep me steady, I let myself waste away for two years. I only ate the barest of portions and Otou-san got mad at me all the time. He'd yell…but I wouldn't listen. And then I realized, that if I ever wanted to find you, like you told me to do, then I'd have to survive, I'd have to live. And so, thinking of you is what brought me here like this today." She finished with a smile.

"You idiot." Itachi murmured, Hinata looked hurt. "Why would you do that? I've always been with you! Maybe not physically, but I have always been with you." He said forcefully.

Hinata looked away, moving to get a cup for tea. Itachi pushed her down before she could.

"I have always been right here, just as you always have been for me." He held his hand over her heart and took hers and held it over his heart. She started nodding, thick tears sliding down her cheeks. Itachi's eyes widened marginally and he grabbed her into his arms and held her.

Hinata clutched onto his cloak and cried into his chest. "I-I know…I wa-was stup-stupid." She hiccupped. Soon she fell asleep against him, her tears drying.

"You were never the stupid one." He whispered into the tiny shell attached to the side of her head before he leaned against a tree and kept his gaze on the fire.

Thursday, Konohagakure 

Tsunade sat at her desk, staring out the large window at the red and orange sunset. _Why a missing-nin Hinata-chan? _She thought, tapping her fingers on her desk. Forgetting about her paper work. Her thoughts taking her to a few days before.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked lazily. He and Shino had been called in for an assignment.

Shino nodded slowly.

"I would like for you two to monitor Hyuuga Hinata. Do not take action. No attacking, even though she is with a missing-nin presumably an Akatsuki, this is purely to make sure Hinata is okay. I will give you one month, one check up to me two weeks into it, just to make sure she isn't being forced into anything, hurt, or taking part in any crimes. Report back two weeks after tomorrow and with the information you give me, I will tell you what to do from there." Tsunade had her hands crossed in front of her face, a harsh expression on her pretty features.

Shikamaru nodded before saying, "I can understand why Shino would be chosen for this, but why me? I barely know her, and I wasn't on her team."

Tsunade nodded, "You, Shikamaru, for your tact and intelligence. Shino for his close relationship with Hinata."

Shino nodded "One of us will be here in two weeks." Before he disappeared from the room in a flurry of insects.

Shikamaru nodded again, "I understand Tsunade-sama." Before he left via the door.

Tsunade sighed. This was going to be a long month.

Somewhere by Hinata, Itachi, and Kisame 

Nara Shikamaru watched astounded as he hid himself with a jutsu. Shino somewhere on the other side of the small campsite in a clearing. Tsunade had said "an" Akatsuki, meaning one, but in actuality, there were two. Itachi, murderer of the Uchiha clan and brother to the traitorous Uchiha Sasuke, was holding Hyuuga Hinata as she cried. And Hoshigaki Kisame slept on the other side of their fire, presumably sleeping.

What surprised him even more was Itachi cryptically saying, to the now sleeping Hinata, that he was stupid. When did a mass murderer and feared missing-nin call himself stupid?

Kisame stood up and looked at the cozy couple before stretching and walking into the forest. "Call of nature." He murmured to his two companions. He returned moments later with his arms crossed. "Itachi, get some sleep. You need it."

Itachi sighed and nodded. His eyes drooping shut as he quickly fell asleep.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as Kisame then looked over to his hiding place and behind him to where Shino must have been hiding. "You can come out now. Itachi might not have sensed you but I did when you two first started watching us."

Shino was the first to drop down from the trees, Shikamaru lazily dropped down after him.

"We're on a mission from Hokage-sama. To make sure Hyuuga Hinata is okay." Shikamaru stated with his hands in his pockets. Shino nodded in agreement.

"Obviously she's fine." Kisame grunted as he sat down and poked the fire with a stick.

"We are to monitor her for the month. To make sure she isn't forced into anything, she isn't committing crimes alongside you two, and to figure out for Hokage-sama, why she wanted to be labelled missing-nin." Shikamaru yawned and looked up at the sky. It was getting lighter, dawn soon.

"Well then, try not to be so careless in your hiding. Itachi is a better ninja'n me, and if in his right mind, would be able to sense you sooner then me." Kisame glared at them.

Shino and Shikamaru nodded and disappeared right before Hinata woke up.

She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Kisame. She crawled to the fire and set up the kettle.

"Fish-chan…I'm hungry." She murmured.

Kisame growled, but stood and disappeared from the clearing after telling her to stay on her guard.

Hinata ignored him and poured the water in her extra canteen into the kettle. As she waited for the water to boil, she wondered why she could sense Shino's chakra signature.

TBC…

A.N. So what d'you think? I'm trying to make the chapters longer…but it's hard…oh oh…I'm proud Xd I got the first chapter of my novel done…it's posted on my deviant art account Latch-String if any one is interested in Vanilla with Caramel. Hehe…I've got so many ideas! But none of them relative to this story or Tahou…damn it! …Woo..rambling…leave a review take a cookie :D -**holds out platter of cookies-**

**Ja ne! **

**Kairinu-sama **


End file.
